The present invention relates to earphone jacks, and more specifically to the mounting arrangement of terminals for an earphone jack.
FIG. 1 shows an earphone jack according to the prior art. This structure of earphone jack comprises a casing (1') having a tubular front neck (10') and a plug hole (12') defined with the tubular front neck (10'), cover plate (2') covered on the casing (1') at one side, and a plurality of terminals (3') having a downward mounting leg (31') extended out of a respective bottom hole (not shown) on the casing (1'). This earphone jack is not a SMT (surface mounting technique) design. Before mounting the earphone jack on a circuit board, mounting holes must be provided at the circuit board. In order to provide mounting hole for mounting the terminals of the earphone jack, the circuit board must have a certain thickness. Therefore, this structure of earphone jack is not practical for use in a mobile telephone, personal CD player, miniature tape recorder, or other small audio/video apparatus.